The Sight/Chapter 1
Chapter description Jaykit's PoV :Jaykit is wandering through snow during leaf-bare as a new-born kit, just several paces behind his mother. Suddenly, Jaykit's dream is interrupted by a high-pitched squeal from Hollykit while Lionkit plays with her, awakening him. Hollykit tosses a mouse, which they are playing with, past his ear; as they play, however, Jaykit accidentally lands on Icekit and Foxkit. Worried, Jaykit asks Ferncloud if he has hurt them, but she snaps back that he was "too small to squash a flea," hurting his feelings, though he is still sorry for landing on the kits. Ferncloud sighs that it's time they were made apprentices, and Lionkit sighs wistfully. Jaykit senses that Ferncloud is looking at him with pity in her eyes, but he firmly thinks that he is just as ready to be a warrior apprentice as Hollykit and Lionkit. Ferncloud tells them to play outside, and the kits obey. :The three siblings throw the mouse toward each other, Jaykit being careful not to make it bleed. He overhears Brambleclaw advising Firestar that they expand the warriors' den. Jaykit thinks about how it has been a hard leaf-bare; Molepaw died of a cough that didn't respond to Leafpool's herbs, and Rainwhisker died when he was struck by a falling branch during a storm. Brightheart asks Jaykit how he is doing, and he replies that he is fine, annoyed that he was always made a fuss of. As Jaykit flings the mouse over Lionkit's head, the siblings' mother, Squirrelflight, scolds them while pressing leaves into the nursery wall, saying that they should respect their prey. :Daisy tells Squirrelflight that kits will be kits, but she retorts that they will be apprentices before too long. Jaykit's nostrils flare at Daisy's strange scent, as she was once a loner living in a barn. Daisy replies to Squirrelflight that they had a more reason to enjoy themselves as kits. Jaykit feels a wave of affection for Daisy, as it was she and Ferncloud who had warmed, fed and washed them as kits when Squirrelflight produced no milk. Squirrelflight asks Daisy if she can finish blocking the nursery draft, as she promised Brambleclaw that she would check for loose rocks, loosened by frost. Jaykit is then distracted by the smell of mouse bile from the elders' den and the smell of freshly killed prey from Hazelpaw and Mousepaw. :Stormfur scolds Jaykit and his siblings for wasting the mouse, and Jaykit protests that they have to practice for their apprenticeship. Stormfur pauses, and then licks Jaykit between the ears, saying that he knows. Jaykit flares with frustration as the whole Clan treats him like a newborn kit, but he brushes it off, as Stormfur was not even pure ThunderClan due to his RiverClan mother. Hollykit then says that they should eat the mouse, and Lionkit goes to get something else. But Jaykit scents something sour, and fishes a wren from the pile, it's belly alive with maggots. Leafpool praises him for saving her a sick patient, as she is busy enough with Birchfall and Brackenfur having whitecough. Jaykit asks if they can help her gather herbs, as he wants to scent the other Clans, but Leafpool reminds them that they aren't allowed out of camp yet. :Jaykit grumbles to Lionkit that Leafpool thinks she can win them over by bringing wool for their nests and pieces of honeycomb to lick, but Hollykit reminds them that they have to stick to the warrior code. They eat the mouse and a vole, and Jaykit notices Brook. He notes how she carried a strange scent, of rock and tumbling water. Berrypaw throws down his catch of wood pigeon, asking where Brambleclaw is. Jaykit feels jealousy as Berrypaw is his father's apprentice, spending so much time with him. Jaykit tells Berrypaw that Brambleclaw is checking for loose stones. :Berrypaw begins showing the siblings how to stalk, and Hollykit teases Lionkit how he looks as he tries to stalk. The two kits play fight, and then Jaykit hears a commotion outside camp. Spiderleg and Thornclaw burst into camp, panting. Firestar asks what has happened, and Spiderleg announces that there is a dead fox in the territory. Characters Major *Hollykit *Lionkit }} Minor *Foxkit *Icekit *Firestar *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Brightheart *Cloudtail *Squirrelflight *Daisy *Brambleclaw *Mousepaw *Hazelpaw *Stormfur *Leafpool *Brook Where Small Fish Swim *Berrypaw *Spiderleg *Thornclaw }} Mentioned *Molepaw *Rainwhisker *Longtail *Mousefur *Graystripe *Brackenfur *Birchfall }} Notes and references nl:Het tweede gezicht/Hoofdstuk 1 Category:The Sight Category:Chapter subpages Category:Power of Three arc